Vehicle telematics units may be utilized to allow a user of a vehicle to interact with services available over a communications network. These services may include turn-by-turn directions, telephone communications, vehicle monitoring, and roadside assistance. In some cases, the telematics services may be provided by the vehicle or telematics unit manufacturer, while in other cases, the services may be provided by a third party telematics service provider.